So this is it
by Roselovesdoctor
Summary: The Doctor has left her with his Human self, and Rose decides that everything happens for a reason, and she will accept it wholeheartedly


So, that was it. The Doctor, the one she had loved since the beginning of time was gone, but then again, he wasn't. He was with her too, a newer version, a part human version, yet the same Doctor. She was confused, her head was spinning, but she thought about the kiss that she and the new Doctor had just shared. She had kissed the Doctor before, and the new Doctor's kiss was exactly the same. The Tardis was gone now. She sighed and then looked at the new Doctor. She was holding his hand. He looked at her like the Doctor always looked at her. She had no reason not to be happy.

"Now what are we going to do?" moaned Jackie

Rose came out of the state of mind she was in and looked at Jackie. The she looked around.

"We are in the middle of nowhere" Jackie continued and looked at her phone

"No reception either"

"We'll walk then" said Rose

"What? All the way home?" argued Jackie

"No!" stated Rose

"Until we find civilization and then we can call dad to get a Zeppelin or car to get us"

"Oh" said Jackie and they began to walk

They started walking. She and her new Doctor were still hand in hand. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say. After walking several miles they came to a town. They found a small café and The Doctor and Rose ordered tea while Jackie went outside to call her husband.

"Are you unhappy with me, Rose Tyler?" he asked

She slightly smiled and shook her head. She reached out for his hands and then took them in hers and kissed them.

"I would never be unhappy with any version of you"

He looked at her

"Even before I regenerated into this?" he asked

"Even then, I loved you" she said and smiled

They leaned in towards one another and then Jackie sat down and interrupted.

"The Zeppelin will be around in a few to pick us up" said Jackie and she sipped on her tea

"You can stay in my flat, it's plenty big for two" said Rose

"It's attached to Mum and Dad's mansion, but it's a place I can call my own"

"That's very nice of you" he said

"Well, I've lived in your home, its time you lived in mine"

They smiled at one another and about 15 minutes later, the Zeppelin picked them up and they were home about 20 minutes later at the Zeppelin pad at their mansion. Tony and Peter came out to meet them. Rose explained that she was tired and wanted to show the Doctor her flat. They excused themselves and entered her flat.

"It's not huge by any means, but big enough for two to live comfortably" she said and smiled

She opened the front door and closed it and locked it behind them. As soon as it was closed, he turned Rose towards him and pulled her into a searing kiss. She immediately responded, tangling her fingers through his chestnut hair and moaning loudly. He pushed her up against the wall, giving her enough height to wrap her legs around him, pushing her groin harder into his, causing them both to gasp. Then, there was a knock on the door and the volume of it almost made him drop Rose. They looked at each other. They were both irritated. Rose put her feet on the ground and angrily opened the door. It was her mum with a bag.

"Oh? Was I interrupting something?" she asked curiously

"What is it, Mum?" Rose asked, ignoring Jackie's question

Jackie held up the bag

"Extra clothes, along with some of Pete's night things he doesn't wear anymore. Seeing as how the Doctor has no clothes besides the ones he's got on, I though he might need them" said Jackie

"Oh! Yeah! Thanks Mum" she said taking the clothes. "I'll take him shopping tomorrow"

"You can Use Pete's card. Says it's on him" said Jackie. She winked and left

Rose sighed and closed the door and handed the bag to the Doctor

"Want to see the flat now?" she asked

He smiled and nodded.

She showed him around and then they came to the guest bedroom

"This is the guest bedroom…it's never been used so…if you want its yours…or" she opened the door beside it "You can bunk with me"

He dark eyes looked into hers..

"What would you prefer, Rose Tyler?" he asked

She smiled

"That you bunk with me" she answered shyly

"I'll do that then" he said and walked into her room and looked around

"It's very…. Purple" he continued

She smiled and followed him in

"I always wanted a purple room, so I figured why not, yeah?" she said and looked at him

He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled

"It really is you, isn't it?"

"It is, Rose Tyler" he said, and gently kissed her

Rose snaked her hands around him and they both sat down on her bed. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Rose… I" he said and she placed her finger on his lips

She removed it and then removed the blazer he had been wearing. He looked at her and sighed. She smiled as his gaze grew more intense. She seemed to know what he was asking.

"Yeah" she said

He reached up under the hem of her shirt and slowly removed her shirt. She smiled up at him and he pulled her into a kiss again and she began to lift up his shirt. He broke the kiss to allow her to pull the shirt off and then kissed her again. They scooted up father on the bed and lay down. He looked at her.

"I always knew you were beautiful, Rose. I just never realized how beautiful until just now" he said

"Until you got my clothes off, is that it?" she asked, pretending to sound offended

"Well, you know, you're not completely unclothed" he said and smiled the smile that made her go weak

"We should fix that then, yeah?" she asked

"Yeah" he answered and reached behind her to unhook her bra. She sat up to make it easier for him to get it off and he pulled it off and let it fall to the ground.

He looked at her breasts and slowly ran his fingers across the sensitive skin. She closed her eyes. He lowered his head to her right breast and began to lick around her sensitive nipple. She ran her fingers through his hair and quietly moaned as he did so, and continued to moan as he moved to the left breast.

"Doctor" she moaned

His eyes shined up at her when she looked down at him, watching what he was doing. She smiled and sighed. He kissed up her chest back to her mouth.

"Want me to continue?" he asked

"I'll kill you if you stop" she said

He smiled and removed her trainers and socks, and then he started unbuttoning her jeans. She watched him in anticipation. He kissed down her abdomen as he pulled her jeans off. He looked up at her once they were off. He ran his finger down her panty covered slit, and she sucked in a sharp breath. He smiled.

"Like that, do you, Rose Tyler?" he asked

"Don't tease" she begged

He pulled her dampened Panties off and then began to stroke her, now without the barrier. She moaned and called out his name as he stroked her. He was so enchanted by her. He wanted to taste her. He lowered his head to her pussy and parted the folds with his tongue, paying close attention to her clitoris. She cried out.

"Oh Doctor! Don't stop, please!" moaned Rose

He did not. He swirled his tongue around her entrance then slowly dipped his tongue inside of her. She moaned loudly and he probed his tongue in and out of her. He then replaced his tongue with a finger, and then two and he slowly thrust them in and out. Rose was writhing. After a few more moments of continuing to flick his tongue on her clitoris and she came undone beneath him, shuddering with pleasure. As her contractions stopped, he kissed his way up her body and rested his head on her chest.

"Satisfactory then?" he asked

"More then Satisfactory" she said, nearly breathlessly

He kissed her and then she reached down to cup his balls through his pants. It was his turn to gasp.

"I'd like to see what the Doctor's been hiding in his pants all this time" she said with a wicked smile. He removes his converses and socks.

They changed positions and she began to kiss him hungrily as she cupped him through his pants again. She smiled when she felt him harden even more and she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. The doctor was wearing boxers. She always thought him more a brief kind of guy, but she wasn't going to complain. She looked directly in his eyes as she removed his boxers and then she looked at what he was hiding. It was larger than she expected and she slowly stroked up and down the length and he moaned. She was excited. She watched him as he stroked him, trying to learn from the expressions on his face and the sounds he was making to find out what he liked the best.

She smiled and licked the tip. He moaned her name and then she took the tip into her mouth and went down his length and a bit and then she placed her hand and the base and proceeded to suck on him as she bobbed her head in an up and down motion. The Doctor began to babble unintelligently, even more so when she released the base and played with his balls.

"Good God, Rose" he moaned and she looked up at him

They were both naked and both more then ready. Rose looked at him as she straddled his hips. She leaned down to kiss him and as their lips met, she slid down on his cock. They both swallowed each others gasps and Rose began to ride him. The Doctor held on to his hips and she moved up and down, in a slow rhythmic motion that quickened as their passion increased. They were loudly moaning in Unison.

"Doctor" she cried our as he second Orgasm rocked her

The contractions from her orgasm squeezed him so intensely that he erupted inside of her, calling out her name. She collapsed on top of him as her orgasm subsides and she placed a hand on his chest and kissed the area next to her hand. They were both breathless and perfectly satiated.

"We should have done this sooner" said the doctor, running his hands though her golden hair

"What do you mean?" she asked

"All this time we've known each other, on the Tardis, all that time we wasted, and we should have been together" he explained

She looked up and placed her chin on his chest

"You never seemed interested. How was I suppose to know you wanted me if I couldn't tell how you felt, Doctor?" she said

"I know, Rose, and I'm sorry, but now, I've got a lifetime to make up for it"

She smiled and pushed herself further up so she could kiss him, and they both drifted into a blissful sleep.


End file.
